Battle for dream islandFan Fiction Wiki
Bfdia hunger royal Author notes:this is hunger game and battle royal combined no I don't own bfdi bfdia.or bfdi recommend character enjoy Leafy point of view It feels like I'm in prison right now oh hi I'm leafy as you all know I'm the most hated person in the planet all the other veterans hate me since I stole dream island now no one cares about me I wish I should've have steal dream island <=( there's a new show called bfdia hunger royal it's both hunger game and battle royal combined so I hope I die and won't be recovered no more End of leafy point of view Hunger game:.*holding a microphone* may I have your attention please *everyone turned around and face hunger game* Hunger game: Now all of you sign up will be battling to the death and all of you get your bag and go now each bag have weapon ,food and water on.your mark gets set go *everyone got their bag and went in the forest* Leafy: *jumping through the tree* Flower: hey wanna form an alliance Doughnut,pencil,match,snowball,GB, blocky pen eraser ruby Pin and gelatin: yes Flower: how about we kill leafy >=D The alliance: yeah>=D Firey : *heard their conversation and whisper to himself * I gotta warn leafy about this or she'll be doom =( Leafy:*silently whispered* I already know Firey: *turned around and saw leafy behind him* oh I thought you were someone else Leafy: so flower made an alliance and wants to kill me right? Firey: yup what are you gonna do Leafy: don't worry I'll take them down Firey: you sure Leafy: yes Firey: okay be safe out there Leafy: =) I will Firey: =) *leaves* Leafy: *jump through the tree and saw the sunset* I better go find a shelter Flower: let's find a shelter Flower alliance: *nodded* *the next day* Leafy: *looked at flower alliance and see what they're up to* Flower: so do you have any plans to kill leafy Blocky: I got one Flower: start Blocky: okay I suggest that me pen eraser and snowball will ambush leafy and you ,ruby,pencil,match,GB ,pin Doughnut &, gelatin will attack with your weapon Flower: nice idea Pin: yeah Pencil: I totally agree Match: me too Ruby: me three Gelatin: I like it GB: me too Doughnut: me three Snowball: yeah let's do it Leafy: *open her bag and see a ninjato ( a Japanese short sword ) and jump down where doughnut was standing* hey idiots over here Doughnut: *turned around and he was cut in half boy#4 doughnut dead* *The surviving group surrounded her * Flower: *yells* get her *Match use her machete to kill leafy but leafy dodge it and stabbed Match in the stomach girl#8match dead pencil &ruby: *yelled* match!!!!!!!!and* growled at leafy * *pencil use her tomahawk and made a slash on her arm leafy moan but she didn't give up she use match machete and slits ruby & pencil throat girl#18 pencil dead girl #14 ruby dead *pen,blocky ,eraser & snowball use their weapon she dodges every move they made she use blocky parry knife and stabbed his chest boy#12 blocky dead Pen use his hockey stick and tries to whack her but she use pencil tomahawk and made a big slash on his chest boy#17pen dead eraser use his sword and tries to stab her but she use her blade and made a big slash on his stomach boy#10 eraser dead *GB use her dagger and tries to kill her but she grabbed her dagger and stabbed her in the stomach she also stabbed flower pin and snowball Leafy: *breathing heavily* I think that's all of them ???: accept you forgot about me >=) Leafy:*turned around and saw gelatin * Gelatin: *use his hammer and hit her head* Leafy: ow *she stabbed him in the chest boy#23 gelatin dead Leafy: * breathing heavily she use her weapon to hike* Hunger game: wow 11 people are dead but who will be dead in bfdia hunger royal stay tune for the next episode